<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About wanted friction by ThatsWhyImNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075240">About wanted friction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsWhyImNot/pseuds/ThatsWhyImNot'>ThatsWhyImNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Gavin Reed, Grinding, M/M, Niles is a rich brat, Rough Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, even his own teacher, he gets everything he wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsWhyImNot/pseuds/ThatsWhyImNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher AU - Gavin Reed starts his new teaching job at the highschool, he is unhappily married to his old best friend and has a really low self esteem. Niles is the opposite, he his rich and arrogant and gets what he wants. Even if that is Gavin's body. A stupid comment leads to Gavin loosing his virginity to one of his students. (Niles is 18 and Gavin is 30 years old)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About wanted friction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin took a deep breath and looked at the ticking clock above the door. It was almost time for his first lesson in the new school. He was nervous, shifting back and forth, checking for the third time if he wrote his name on the board right.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mr. Reed.</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at the small piece of paper in his hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hello, I am Mr. Reed and your new algebra and physics teacher.</em>
</p>
<p>And then the whole group would sigh because, let's be honest, just nerds and outsiders liked those classes.</p>
<p>Like Gavin himself, he cringed when he thought about his own time in highschool, when he was pushed around and forced to write essays for the bullies, and then they still took all of his lunch money. But at least then he wouldn't have to go back home with a black eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at the ring on his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only one boy stood by his side. He was that oversized science nerd, everybody would call pig and fat and stinky. Also Gavin's best and only friend.</p>
<p>They grew closer and one evening drank too much beer. Gavin gave him a blowjob and then they kissed and now he was married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Matthew</em>, Gavin was starting to worry about his weight a lot. But every time he tried to talk with him about it, he would shrug him of, sometimes even scream at him and grab his arm and push him around. And then Gavin would have to sleep on the sofa and eat alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally, he learned to avoid such pricky topics, but today he was so stressed out and refused to give Matthew his fifth sandwich for breakfast. His arm still hurt, where his husband had grabbed him and slammed his body against the fridge. Forcing him to leave the house without eating anything at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin bought a wrap on his way to the school and Mrs. Chen offered him a coffee because he looked 'a bit too pale' for his first day at work. She then shit-talked a bit about some students, she teached French and English, and talked a bit more about her new dog 'Dino'. Luckily she didn't ask him why his wrists were so bruised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The paper felt a bit wet in his hands, he was sweating and cursed silently at himself for provoking the argument in the morning. Matthew was right, Gavin shouldn't try to tell him what he can eat and what not. Gavin's only task was to provide him with food and good housework. At the end his 'tiny teaching job' wasn't bringing a lot of money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But despite Matthew's words, Gavin couldn't just stop with the thing he loved the most, teaching science was his dream since he was young.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew was working in a pharmacy laboratory and always emphasized how <em>he</em> was the financial force of the couple.</p>
<p>In their 11 years of relationship and five years of marriage, he thought about leaving him approximately 15 times, mostly when the arguments (Gavin of course always provoked) ended a bit too painful, too lonely. But at the end, he always came back to Matthew, because his husband was right, he couldn't live without him, not financially, neither emotionally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swiped some dust form the picture frame on his desk, it was an old photograph of Matthew and him when they were still in highschool. Arm in arm, they just won the national school-science contest. It was a great day, they created a mechanism that would allow to raise the pH of small ponds without using any chemicals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell started ringing and ripped Gavin out of his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door opened, there were many new faces, some of them looked at him curiously, others didn't even noticed him, were too focused on their phones.</p>
<p>A boy with big glasses shot him a warm smile and sat down in the first row. The boy took out his folder and book and sorted it neatly on the table. Gavin felt like he was seeing a copy of himself, when he was younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was filling slowly and he gave the class and himself a moment to calm down. There was some talking, a few students pointed to an empty seat in the back row but Gavin didn't pay a lot of attention to their words. He figured it was some gossping, he never grew fond of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy in the front row also looked at the empty seat and then turned around nervously. A boy with longer hair, who sat next to him leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The short-brown haired boy shrugged his shoulders and pushed the glasses back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin's hands were shaking and he almost ripped the piece of paper in his hands, that he wrote today with the help of Mrs. Chen. The boy looked at Gavin with curious but warm and welcoming eyes. That gave his self esteem a small boost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was the teacher, he had to introduce himself as a reliable and determined person. He had to gain the respect of the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin cleared his throat, suddenly the whole room was oddly quiet.</p>
<p>All the eyes were burning on him and Gavin tried to fight against his instinct to just run back to his small flat and wait until Matthew came home, to tell him, he would quit teaching forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His own eyes were shifting through the class at the faces and he started to shiver.</p>
<p>"Psst." whispered the boy in the front row and Gavin looked at him again.</p>
<p>He put his fingers to the corners of his mouth and pulled them up. Gavin smiled shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hello, my name is Mr. Reed-” He pointed to the name on the board. “-And I am your new physics and algebra-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened again, the handle banged against the wall and the picture frame fell forward. The whole attention of the class and Gavin's too, was focused on the boy, who entered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was fucking tall, at least one head taller than Gavin himself, had dark brown hair, cut strict and short. His facial expression was rather stoic and he didn't seem impressed by the whispering that went through the students.</p>
<p>The boy with the glasses seemed angry, his teeth were grinding on each other when he passed by, not paying attention to anybody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-You are too late, Mister.” Gavin managed to say, crushing the now useless piece of paper in his fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, the boy turned around, Gavin held his breath. The jacket was casually thrown above his shoulder, he wore expensive clothing and holy shit Gavin felt a shutter travel through his whole body when he saw that those icy blue eyes looked directly at him.</p>
<p>The scar on his nose, the light scruff Gavin didn't have time to shave in the morning, his pullover that was worn out but still usable and his shaking fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Niles, my name is Niles.” he said with a deep, dark voice that triggered another whole body shudder.</p>
<p>Niles seemed to notice the effect he had on his new teacher and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.</p>
<p>“Well then N-Niles- sit down and listen.” he tried to phrase with a stutter in his voice.</p>
<p>For a moment Niles didn't do anything, then he slowly turned around, the smug smile not leaving his face, even as he sat down on the empty chair in the last row.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin started his physics lesson with explaining wanted and unwanted friction. He loved to talk about that, drawing graphics and explaining it with examples, normally he was in his own small science bubble when he teached.</p>
<p>The boy in the front row was listening, excited, writing and copying what Gavin wrote on the board. It felt good to be appreciated, but still, every time he turned to the board, he couldn't help but felt like there were blue eyes staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave the class the task to come up with own examples for wanted and unwanted friction and write them down.</p>
<p>Gavin used his free time to check the name list. Apparently the boy in front of him was named Connor and he had the same last name as Niles.</p>
<p>The long haired boy was called Elijah and they both had the best grades in their class. Niles, on the opposite, was failing in a shockingly large amount of classes. Some teachers even wrote down comments next to the grades.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stubborn, violent, arrogant, unteachable.</em>
</p>
<p>He would have to redo this year, if his grades would not get better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin raised his head and immediately froze. How long was Niles staring at him? And instead of stopping to look at his new teacher, he just smiled again, like someone who would look at his prey.</p>
<p>Gavin knew, this guy would try to break him. But he wouldn't back off. He was used to being mocked by Matthew. And at the end, Niles was just a teenager and Gavin himself was a 30 year old grown man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can someone tell me a example for unwanted friction?”</p>
<p>Gavin stood up. A girl was doodling an anime character in her folder, Chad, he recalled his name from the list, pretended to read in the book while he was actually watching Netflix on his phone. Connor and Elijah were almost poking out his eyes with their fingers.</p>
<p>“Connor.”</p>
<p>“Unwanted friction is friction with air when traveling with a car.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Gavin shot him a smile and Connor reflected it.</p>
<p>Raising his chest in a proud way and getting a high five by Elijah. It was soft and playful. Yes, he really saw himself in the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now a example for wanted friction...”</p>
<p>Again Connor and Elijah were raising their hands, this time even three more students. Gavin felt a smile growing on his lips, he really felt like teaching was his passion.</p>
<p>Niles was obviously typing on his phone, he wasn't paying any attention to the class. Firmly concentrated on his digital conversation.</p>
<p>“Niles-”</p>
<p>He lifted his head. His facial expression changing from annoyed to... interested, when he looked at Gavin.</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>Mr. Reed</em>.” he said, pronouncing his last name (Gavin actually kept his own when he married Matthew) in a weird way.</p>
<p>“Give me an example for wanted friction.”</p>
<p>Connor actually turned around, excited for Niles reaction. Actually everybody looked at the boy with the smug facial expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanted friction-” he stilled for a moment and bit his lip, some girls were chuckling and awing on that sight.</p>
<p>“-wanted friction is when I grind my body against yours when we would have sex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin took a step back, his face color shifting from a pale white to a glowing red. The whole class started to laugh and Gavin had to grip the table for stability.</p>
<p>“N-N-” he tried to say something but the people were too loud and his mouth too dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Niles!” Connor exclaimed and glared at his brother, who sat back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This had to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Homework is to write down the difference between rolling, sticking and sliding friction.” Gavin stuttered, trying to talk over the noise. Trying to get back on track but failing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some people actually wrote it down in their folders, others just packed their stuff and left the class. Shooting Gavin weird looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed the list and wrote down <em>outrageous</em> next to Niles name. Niles who just bullied him in front of the whole class. He was a failure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin felt his eyes tearing up, the boy just destroyed all the respect he had so carefully gathered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at his ring, he waited silently until all the students left the class. He didn't dare to look at them, his heart was still racing and he couldn't hold back the tears much longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't quite determine why Niles comment was having such a strong effect on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize for the behavior of my brother.”</p>
<p>Connor stood in front of him and Gavin quickly swiped away the tears, that started rolling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I-I thought I was alone.” he mumbled and sniffed.</p>
<p>Smiling awkwardly.</p>
<p>“He shouldn't have said something so vulgar.”</p>
<p>“It's okay, I am the teacher, I shouldn't get so emotional about a perverted comment. It's just-”</p>
<p>He won't break down in front of his student. He won't, he won't, he started to cry again.</p>
<p>“It's my first day here at the school and I wanted to do everything perfect and now-”</p>
<p>Connor gave him a paper towel.<br/>
“Mr. Reed, allow me to say that I think you are a great teacher. Niles, my brother, is a really difficult person and I am sure he won't embarrass you like that again. I will talk to him as soon as we get home. I promise.”</p>
<p>Gavin tried to dry the tears that just kept running down his cheeks. Dropping on the list in front own him and mushing the comment he wrote down about Niles.</p>
<p>There was a hand on his shoulder, Connor pressed down slightly, trying to comfort his teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you leave? Please?” Gavin begged and was happy, when Connor finally backed off and left the classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin successfully got back on his feet after 25 minutes of having a mental breakdown. His eyes had to look really puffy, when Mrs. Chen entered the room. In her hands she carried two take out boxes.</p>
<p>“I figured your first lesson wasn't so great?” she asked and sat down on the table, pushing one of the boxes to Gavin.</p>
<p>“How could you tell?” he said with a sarcastic tone and sniffed.</p>
<p>He opened the box, rice noodles and vegan spring rolls. Gavin grabbed the sticks and started shoving the noodles in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know... I heard what the students said about you and Niles.”<br/>
Gavin felt a knot in his stomach and suddenly the food stopped looking so appealing.</p>
<p>“I mean, don't worry. He is a arrogant bitch, everyone of us has to deal with the outcome of his emotional problems.”</p>
<p>Gavin stabbed a spring roll with his chop sticks.</p>
<p>“Trust me, he is a pain in the ass but like a dog. Barking, no biting. His parents would probably dishonor him, if he would be violent against a teacher <em>again.</em>”</p>
<p>Gavin sighed, shoving the spring roll in his mouth. Again? So that meant he actually attacked somebody. Fucking great.</p>
<p>“He once said to me, he would make his parents fire me, if I didn't stop to give him detention.”</p>
<p>“What did you do then?”</p>
<p>“I stopped. Hell, his parents are keeping this school alive with their sponsoring. I'll give you a tip. Dealing with that boy, mostly means ignoring him. Did he threaten you?”</p>
<p>His ears were getting hot. He stopped gnawing on the spring roll.</p>
<p>“No he-... I don't know what exactly happened.”</p>
<p>The woman looked at him, irritated.</p>
<p>“He embarrassed me in front of the class. I asked for a example of wanted friction. He said it would be-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A student sexually harassed <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>Matthew laughed loudly, so loudly that Gavin had to close the window, because the neighbors were shooting him weird looks.</p>
<p>“Yes...” he said, watching his husband devour the pizza he bought as a apology.</p>
<p>“You? Never.”</p>
<p>He shoved another piece in his mouth.<br/>
“Why should he do that? You are not hot.”</p>
<p>Gavin felt a stab in his heart.</p>
<p>“I was thinking about reporting it to the director...”</p>
<p>“Come on Gavin! Think! He is a bully, you know, like when were in school. You are weaker than I thought. You shouldn't report him, better to stop teaching soon, I think you really aren't suited for that job.”</p>
<p>Gavin felt weird, maybe Matthew was right. Maybe Niles really just wanted to mock him, to embarrass him and make fun of Gavin looking gay or unattractive. Actually, when he thought about it, that version was more believable.</p>
<p>He gave up and laid down the to his husband on the sofa.</p>
<p>“You are right.” Gavin mumbled and Matthew hummed happily pulling him closer against his chest, petting his back with his big hand.</p>
<p>“I know.” he said and continued to watch TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin learned in the first week at the new school, that practically everybody wanted Niles. He was openly bisexual, winking at girls and boys, mostly to get what he wanted, homework, money or attention. It didn't matter. Just one smile of him and the students around him were melting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin tried to ignore Mr. Perfect like Mrs. Chen said. It actually worked at first, he could continue to teach and Niles could continue to do whatever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin almost forgot their encounter, if there wouldn't have been that particular algebra test.</p>
<p>“I don't get it.”</p>
<p>“What?” Gavin looked up to see Niles in front of the desk, the test paper in his hand was red and crinkled.</p>
<p>“Why would you give me 0 points? I wrote something.”</p>
<p>He slammed down the test in front of Gavin and pointed to a small calculation.</p>
<p>“Yes, but it's wrong.” Gavin said and started to shove his stuff in the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was stressed out. Again he had an argument with Matthew in the morning, about laundry he forgot to iron, and he screamed at him, called him a irresponsible husband. Gavin left the house crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Wrong</em>?” he snarled.</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>Niles</em>. I will have to talk with you parents.” Gavin tried to stay calm, this boy was trying to mess with him on the worst possible day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much do you want?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I will pay you.”</p>
<p>“You will pay me for giving you a better grade?” Gavin asked almost amused about the level of arrogance Niles had.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em> <em>no</em>.”</p>
<p>The <em>fuck</em> slipped out by accident but Gavin didn't care because they were alone in the classroom. He stood up and wanted to leave the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he was slammed against the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin let out a surprised gasp when Niles was suddenly so close to him. He could smell his perfum, heavy and strong. The teacher inhaled to deeply and for a moment his odor was all that filled his head. It was quickly exchanged with adrenaline and anger.</p>
<p>“Let go of me!”</p>
<p>He tried to free his hands that were pinned against the board, swiping away the chalk, but Niles was just too fucking strong.</p>
<p>“I won't give you a better grade!” he thrashed around, another time Niles slammed him against the board.</p>
<p>Gavin felt nauseous for a moment and didn't realize instantly, that Niles pushed his face against the skin between his neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>There were goosebumps all over his body, as his breath was spilled above the red skin. He didn't had somebody being this close in a long time.</p>
<p>“T-This is <em>so</em> inappropriate.” he stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niles took a deep breath in, anger? Or did he smelled at Gavin's neck? His nose was barely brushing above the skin, when he traveled up. Pressing his mouth against Gavin's ear.</p>
<p>Quickly he let go of a wrist and pinned both of his arms above his head with one hand. Gavin cursed at himself for being so distracted by his closeness.</p>
<p>“W-Will you hit me?”</p>
<p>Niles laughed deeply and Gavin cursed at his own body for reacting on it like that.</p>
<p>“You are way too sweet to be hurt...”</p>
<p>Then his other hand took a hold of his throat.</p>
<p>“Or maybe... I will just choke you a bit.”</p>
<p>And then he applied pressure and Gavin let out a needy moan, flushing red and feeling like his body betrayed him.</p>
<p>“I always wondered how you would sound when you are aroused.” he continued to whisper in his ear, Gavin felt himself get wet.</p>
<p>“I thought about it when I touched myself. God, I even thought about it when you were teaching in front of the classes, moving those pretty lips of yours.”</p>
<p>Gavin pressed his lips to a tight string, refusing to let another moan leave his lips.</p>
<p>This had to be a joke, he couldn't possible think he is hot.</p>
<p>“Where is the camera?” he asked.</p>
<p>Niles opened his eyes, they were so blue, Gavin would always remember the color.</p>
<p>“I want to eat you up for real, Baby.”</p>
<p>That went straight to Gavin's crotch and he didn't knew if he should cry, he let out a confused sound.</p>
<p>“Back to the wanted friction...”</p>
<p>There was a knee that slowly traveled up between his thighs. Gavin couldn't suppress another needy moan when it came in contact with his dripping wet mid.</p>
<p>Niles shot him a surprised look, but then he smiled again when he moved the leg to draw a sound from his lips. The teacher cursed at himself, he wasn't touched there in YEARS. Even Matthew wasn't allowed to touch his private parts. Not that he wanted to do that after five years of marriage. But Niles breath came out in hungry puffs and he felt so tense and alert. And Gavin realized, for the first time in years, he felt wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Niles!”</p>
<p>Connor stood in the the classroom. Shocked and frozen. Niles snarled at him, but let go of Gavin.</p>
<p>His legs couldn't support him and he slid down the wall. Pressing his knees together and breathing heavy.</p>
<p>“What the fuck? You just wanted to talk about your exam!” Connor raged against his brother, who had again that cold stoic expression.</p>
<p>“Leave!” he said even louder and Niles balled his hands to fists, leaving the classroom without looking back.</p>
<p>Connor crouched down next to Gavin, grabbing his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mr. Reed, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally, he didn't allow himself to touch his private parts. Matthew told him it would be weird in a relationship to masturbate. So, Gavin always gave him blow- and handjobs, but never reached a orgasm himself. But as he stood under the shower, after pleasing Matthew that evening, he allowed himself to let his mind wander. Not to his husband though. He thought about the encounter with his student. Niles smell, and the closeness and his knee rubbing him between the thighs. He came so hard, his body was still shaking minutes afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to avoid Niles, because he didn't want anything to change. He was married, for gods sake. Sure, his ego got a small boost, but he wasn't allowed to think about his student like that (he masturbated approximately five times a week now, never inserting anything though). It was forbidden, he gnawed on the rip of his pen. Watching Niles write down some calculations.</p>
<p>Nothing changed, he thought, writing down <em>good student</em> next to Niles name in the list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good student and Niles in the same row?” Tina, as she told Gavin to call her, asked.</p>
<p>Gavin shrugged.<br/>
“He really tries to improve his grades.” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Tina brought take out again. Falafel and curry rice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she didn't answer, Gavin looked up. She seemed to think about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know falling for a student is bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin stilled, his fingers wrapping tightly around the fork.</p>
<p>“F-Falling?”</p>
<p>He laughed loudly.</p>
<p>“Don't be stupid Tina, I am just honest.” Gavin added quickly, stuffing more rice in his mouth.</p>
<p>She smacked her tongue.</p>
<p>“Well... If you say so.”</p>
<p>Gavin grew fond of her company.</p>
<p>“Then there won't be a problem if you keep an eye on him when he has detention?”</p>
<p>“Tina!”</p>
<p>“Gavin, please! I need to go to the doctor and nobody else wants to help. You don't have to do anything, just make sure he won't leave before 5 o clock.” she begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since when was he so fucking easy to manipulate, Gavin wondered, when he opened the door to the detention room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niles sat on a chair, his feet laid on top of the desk in front of him and he was writing furiously on his phone.</p>
<p>Gavin sat down on his chair and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Niles looked up, his lip was bleeding.</p>
<p>“A fight.” Gavin noted.</p>
<p>He knew what happened because Tina told him, Niles started. But Gavin still felt weirdly sad when he saw him hurt.</p>
<p>“Fucking bastard was annoying as hell.” he grunted and Gavin nodded.</p>
<p>Opening his book on page 210, Captain Nemo was talking about the mechanism of his ship. He heard footsteps, but didn't look up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you married Mr. Reed?” Niles stood in front of him, casually leaning against the desk.</p>
<p>“Yes. Since five years.”</p>
<p>“I want to marry too someday. But until then I just want to fuck.”<br/>
Gavin nodded, but proceeded to read his book.</p>
<p>“Or can you fuck in a marriage too, Mr. Reed?”</p>
<p>Gavin couldn't concentrate on the lines in front of him anymore.</p>
<p>“Of course.” he said irritated.</p>
<p>“And... Does he fuck you good? Your husband?”</p>
<p>Gavin closed the book and looked up. Trying to figure out if this was a joke.</p>
<p>“Niles, this question is strongly inappropriate.”<br/>
He laughed.</p>
<p>“I bet he can't satisfy you.”</p>
<p>Gavin stood up. Glaring at Niles. This was getting disrespectful, nobody was allowed to talk about his husband like that. He would have to tell him to friendly fuck off.</p>
<p>“What makes you think that?” he said instead, still angry though.</p>
<p>“Because you got so red when you moaned. As if nobody heard it before.”</p>
<p>Gavin turned his face away from Niles, trying to hide his red cheeks.</p>
<p>“That's not true.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>Niles turned around sat down on the teachers chair and suddenly pulled Gavin on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it! I am your teacher!” Gavin tried to break free, but Niles grip was too strong.</p>
<p>“Fuck that. I know you want me.” he growled and Gavin didn't know what to say.</p>
<p>“Stop moving!” he said and Gavin stopped.</p>
<p>Looking at the teenager with big eyes, his chest moving fast and hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're so fucking beautiful.” he whispered and Gavin's face was flushing red.</p>
<p>His defense broke down, when Niles pulled him closer again.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of you.” he whispered in his ear and Gavin's fingers tighten their grip in Niles shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the hands of the teenager, traveling down his spine, until they met the fleshy part of his buttocks. Gripping them, his body was so small, Niles could grab them easily. He started to move them. Gavin allowed him to grope him, closing his eyes and leaning on his shoulder. His breath got heavier and he felt his body react.</p>
<p>“Niles...”</p>
<p>“Should I stop Mr. Reed?”</p>
<p>Gavin shook his head. It just felt so good. He slowly leaned back and allowed Niles lips to press against his neck, biting and licking and making him moan and shutter in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Mr. Reed, look at me.” he commanded and Gavin opened his eyes, swallowing heavily, when he saw how the boy looked at him.</p>
<p>“W-We can't do that...” he said, when Niles leaned forward, his breath ghosting above his lips.</p>
<p>“But I want to...”</p>
<p><em>This egoistic brat</em>, Gavin thought, when he closed the distance and finally kissed the student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt electricity rushing through his whole body. With Matthew, kissing was just small pecks, boring and dull.</p>
<p>But Niles practically ate his mouth, their were moving against each other, rutting, touching, creating friction and heat. Gavin's hand grabbed Niles hair for support. Pulling on them and hearing his student moan for the first time.</p>
<p>He almost came just then, but Niles pushed his tongue inside of his mouth and Gavin let out a strangled sound. Hungrily mirroring the movements. And he wanted more.</p>
<p>He grinded on his lips, felt the bulge in Niles jeans twitch curiously, when he rubbed his clothed cunt above it.</p>
<p>“I-I never did it like that with a man.” Gavin confessed and Niles smiled against his lips.</p>
<p>He leaned back.</p>
<p>“You kiss pretty good for a virgin, though.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Gavin cursed and kissed Niles again. Creating more heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were grinding furiously now, Niles pushed him against his bulge, lifting his hips to apply more pleasure and Gavin moaned so fucking loudly.</p>
<p>Niles hands slipped from his butt to caress his hips, thighs. Gavin felt like being touched for the first time, shaking, kissing him and trying to breath at the same time.</p>
<p>Niles started to rub his crotch through his pants, using his palm to apply pressure, while trying to calm his own hips.</p>
<p>“Off.” Gavin mumbled.</p>
<p>And Niles started to open the pants of his teacher, pulling the off in a skilled way.</p>
<p>Gavin was dripping wet, there was a big dark spot and he moaned out in pleasure when Niles palm came in contact with his boxer briefs. He started to trace a fingertip up and down his covered labia. Gavin just couldn't fucking kiss anymore or he would suffocate, so Niles stared to nibble carefully at his ear.<br/>
“Fuck.” he whispered, moving his hips against the teasing and curious finger.</p>
<p>He was aching for skin-to-skin contact. Gavin opened Niles pants to wanted to start touching him but Niles held him back.</p>
<p>“No, you first.” he growled and finally pushed the underwear to the side, now really touching Gavin's cunt.</p>
<p>His arms wrapped around the big body and he let him explore. Felling himself getting hotter and wetter with every passing second. His finger pushed against the little nub and Gavin twitched heavy. Confused about the sensation he felt.</p>
<p>Niles sucked at his neck, creating dark spots. He circled around his clitoris with one finger, glided across the surface and using the fluid as lube. Making everything nice and smooth. Gavin practically melted under his touch. Moaning now constantly.</p>
<p>Then there was a finger slipping inside of him, the other one still on his clitoris and Gavin felt his thighs shake.</p>
<p>“Do you like this?” Niles whispered in his ear. And Gavin stretched like a cat, nodding intensely.</p>
<p>He started to build up a constant rhythm, pushing another finger inside, not stopping to pleasure his clitoris. Gavin felt an orgasm building up.</p>
<p>Then he suddenly stopped. The friction was gone.</p>
<p>“N-Niles?”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, I can't hold back anymore.” he whispered before pulling out his erection and rubbing the tip on Gavin's vulva. Gavin swallowed hard, when he saw how fucked up and needy Niles looked. He pushed against his tip, creating more friction. Moaning every time his tip rubbed against his clitoris or opening.</p>
<p>“You can-” Gavin said, lifting his hips and that was the movement that was needed to let his tip slip inside of him.</p>
<p>Gavin blacked out for a moment.</p>
<p>“N-N-Niles!”</p>
<p>He came hard, shaking and letting him slip even deeper until he was seated firmly on his lap.</p>
<p>They were so close, so connected. Niles looked up to him. Grabbing his hips.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel so good.”</p>
<p>Gavin felt pride in his chest as he started to lift and sink his hips. Creating more moans and groans from Niles lips.</p>
<p>He would have never imagined it would feel so good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Niles grabbed his hips and pulled him off. With one arm he wiped the away the folders and office utensils that were crowded on the desk before pushing Gavin on the desk. Grabbing his hips and pushing himself inside of him again. It was fast and hard and Gavin would have cried if it hadn't felt so good at the same time.</p>
<p>He grabbed the edges of the desk. Trying to stay still but Niles was moving like an animal, mouthing at his neck and saying his name over and over again.</p>
<p>He rammed himself inside of Gavin, pools of sweat where their skin touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin was manhandled again, this time his back touched the desk and Niles slipped between his legs. Sliding inside of him quick and fast. He started to touch his clitoris again, creating friction, moving his hand in the same pace as his hips. Quick, fast and hard.</p>
<p>“Look at me.” he commanded.</p>
<p>Gavin refused to open his eyes. Niles fucked him even harder, a brutal rhythm. Gavin thrashed his head back in pleasure.</p>
<p>“I said fucking look at me Gavin Reed.”</p>
<p>And then he opened his eyes and realized how fucked he was. There was only Niles, only his student, only his dick filling his head.</p>
<p>Another orgasm shuttered through his body and he clenched around Niles. Niles leaned forward and kissed him again, they were moaning in each others mouth. Niles shoved his tongue against Gavins, making him cry out in pleasure when he changed the angle.</p>
<p>“I'm going to come inside of you. Gonna fill you up so good, Mr. Reed.” Niles said.</p>
<p>His hand ripped of the ring, it fell to the ground, rolled somewhere, but Gavin couldn't care less. Hungry for contact he interwined Niles fingers with his.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, please.” he begged and Niles leaned his forehead against Gavin's.</p>
<p>Now there was almost no space between them, the skin above Niles erection now created the desired friction on Gavin's clitoris when ever he rammed himself inside. Gavin hugged Niles, their hands gripping each other so tight.</p>
<p>“You feel so good, Mr. Reed-” gasped Niles.</p>
<p>That was all it took for Gavin to come so intense, clenching heavily and that send Niles over the edge too. He buried himself deep inside of him and came hard. Filling him up until the rim. They stayed like that for a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both breathing heavily, Niles pushed himself up again and pulled Gavin with him. He had trouble sitting upright, held tight onto his partner. Niles lips brushed against his again, slow kissing, they were both so fucking exhausted.</p>
<p>“God, Mr. Reed-”</p>
<p>Gavin kissed him again before he pulled back. But just so he could say something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” he whispered and looked at the mess they made. Noticed that Niles also wiped down the photoframe of Matthew and him. The glass was shattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>I am sorry, I HAD to write this xD I had a lot of one creating the oneshot and I hope you enjoyed it too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I actually don't have so much time to continue write my other story because I just started to work in a hospital and I first need to created a work-life-balance again :,D)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>